marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aida
(dawniej oprogramowanie i ciało fizyczne) |wiek = 4 miesiące (pierwsza wersja L.M.D.) 1 miesiąc (druga wersja L.M.D.) Kilka dni |status = Zniszczona (pierwsza wersja L.M.D.) Zniszczona (druga wersja L.M.D.) Martwa |urodziny = |śmierć = |tytuł = Dyrektorka HYDRY (dawniej; w Platformie) |przynależność = Holden Radcliffe † (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej; w Platformie) |pseudo = Aida Madame Hydra Ophelia Крошка |aktor = Mallory Jansen |aktor głosowy = Amanda Rea |debiut = „Ascendencja” |seria = }}Automatyczna Inteligentna Asystentka (A.I.D.A.) – android stworzony przez Holdena Radcliffe'a z programu L.M.D., który służył mu jako sztuczny asystent. Stworzona została na podobieństwo dawnej miłości Radcliffe'a Agnes Kitsworth. Początkowo istnienie Aidy trzymane było w tajemnicy, ponieważ przeciwstawiało się ono regułom Protokołu Sokovii, jednak Leo Fitz odkrył androida Radcliffe'a i zdecydował się pomóc naukowcowi go ulepszyć. Pod nadzorem Radcliffe'a, Aida zdołała wyleczyć i ocalić Melindę May przed śmiercią, gdy agentka została zainfekowana przez Lucy Bauer. Po zdobyciu wiedzy z Darkhold, Aida uratowała Phila Coulsona i Leo Fitza, którzy uwięzieni byli między dwoma wymiarami. Android stał się cennym nabytkiem dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y., dlatego dyrektor Jeffrey Mace zezwolił, by Aida brała udział w pojedynku przeciwko Eliasowi Morrow, który zamierzał zniszczyć Los Angeles. Po pokonaniu Morrowa okazało się, że księga Darkhold skorumpowała oprogramowanie Aidy, przez co złamała ona swój wewnętrzny protokół niekrzywdzenia innych istot i zabiła agenta Nathansona po czym zastąpiła agentkę May stworzonym androidem. Wszystko to było częścią wielkiego planu jej twórcy, który także został skorumpowany przez Darkhold. Wkrótce Aida została pochłonięta pragnieniem poczucia ludzkich emocji. W tym celu uwięziła May, Coulsona, Fitza, Mace'a i Macka w wirtualnej rzeczywistości znanej jako Platforma i zmieniła ich wspomnienia, wymazując największe żale z ich życia. Następnie odwróciła się od Radcliffe'a, uwięziła go w Platformie i zabiła jego ciało, upewniając się, że nigdy nie zdoła uciec, po czym sama przeniosła swoją świadomość do wirtualnego świata, w którym pełniła rolę dyrektora HYDRY jako Madame Hydra. Wraz ze swoim kochankiem i współdowódcą Leo Fitzem, Aida rozpoczęła projekt Zwierciadło, który pozwoliłby jej zbudować dla siebie ludzkie ciało w prawdziwym świecie. Wykorzystując technologię pochodzącą z Darkhold, Aida osiągnęła swoje zamiary i przeniosła swoją świadomość do syntetycznego ludzkiego ciała, zyskując ludzkie emocje, wolną wolę, a także niektóre z umiejętności nieludzi. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jej poprzednie imię było uwłaczające i obraźliwe, przyjęła imię Ophelia. Próbowała odkupić swoje winy, pomagając Fitzowi uratować jego przyjaciół z T.A.R.C.Z.Y. z platformy wiertniczej Ivanova, jednak oszalała, gdy chłopak odrzucił jej miłość. Pragnęła, by Fitz obserwował cierpienie swoich najbliższych, jednak Coulson tymczasowo scalił się z Duchem Zemsty i jako Ghost Rider spalił ją, kończąc jej diaboliczne plany raz na zawsze. Biografia Dane życie Urodziny thumb|left|Doktor Radcliffe tworzy Aidzie nowe ciało Gdy Holden Radcliffe wrócił do swojego laboratorium, został przywitany przez Aidę. Kiedy mężczyzna zapytał dlaczego nie przyszedł jego nowy przyjaciel Leo Fitz, sztuczna asystentka poinformowała go, że Leopold musiał odrzucić zaproszenie, ponieważ przygotowywał niespodziankę dla Jemmy Simmons. Radcliffe stwierdził, że będą świętowali sami. Aida zapytała o powód celebracji, wspominając, że zakończyły się jego przesłuchania, a w kalendarzu nie widniały inne wpisy. Sztuczna inteligencja zauważyła, że Holden zaczął darzyć sympatią Fitza i Simmons. Naukowiec wyjaśnił, że oboje są podobni do niego za młodu, a także stracili wielu przyjaciół, czemu mężczyzna chciałby zapobiec w przyszłości. Aktywował stary program T.A.R.C.Z.Y. dotyczący Life-Model Decoy i przyglądając się jak humanoidalna forma zaczęła wyłaniać się z komory, wytłumaczył Aidzie, że świętują jej urodziny . Spotkanie Leo Fitza thumb|Naga Aida wita Leo Fitza Fusce rhoncus, lectus ac consectetur aliquet, neque felis faucibus eros, et tempus nisi velit id purus. Integer tempus ac neque id elementum. Nullam interdum eget urna eu faucibus. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. thumb|left|Aida tłumaczy Fitzowi cel, dla którego powstała Sed convallis arcu id nibh scelerisque, et bibendum nibh efficitur. Vestibulum id dignissim urna, sed bibendum magna. Cras sed quam eget massa ultrices egestas condimentum id nunc. Proin lacinia lobortis convallis. Suspendisse sodales libero suscipit mi tincidunt lacinia. In at eros pellentesque, malesuada lorem quis, ultrices leo. Nam sit amet porttitor leo, in efficitur metus. Suspendisse enim erat, suscipit eu cursus non, faucibus sed arcu. Morbi scelerisque mi nec lorem lacinia, sit amet dignissim diam maximus. Morbi faucibus lorem ante, rutrum molestie sem efficitur quis. Vestibulum ut justo tristique, lobortis diam non, viverra metus. Cras felis leo, sollicitudin eu ligula nec, aliquam ultricies nisl. Aenean tempor vulputate nisi, at suscipit leo fringilla sit amet. Asystowanie doktorowi Radcliffe'owi thumb|Aida pomaga Radcliffe'owi Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus enim nibh, facilisis ut purus quis, tincidunt vulputate nulla. Nunc interdum lectus vel convallis pretium. Morbi sit amet sapien risus. Duis malesuada sodales pellentesque. In a placerat metus. Mauris nulla justo, lobortis et diam eget, varius gravida arcu. Aenean tempus gravida lorem, at accumsan dolor vehicula non. In nec leo nisi. Sed ut est quis tellus volutpat elementum. Sed ac nulla scelerisque, maximus nulla in, laoreet ex. Sed vitae eros et libero tempus iaculis in in eros. Maecenas ipsum dolor, tincidunt et odio eu, sodales dictum augue. thumb|left|Aida zostaje wyłączona Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. Pomaganie agentce May thumb|Aida czuwa nad stanem zdrowia May Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed ornare dui sit amet tortor vestibulum pulvinar. Duis ac malesuada lorem, non accumsan nulla. Aenean vitae nunc quis velit ullamcorper consectetur nec eu est. Phasellus et nibh et mi varius pulvinar eleifend a leo. Nulla facilisi. Vestibulum vulputate tortor ut mi vestibulum, sit amet sagittis nisl tempor. Duis eu nisl at eros gravida rutrum vitae at felis. Phasellus velit sapien, pretium vel vestibulum lobortis, sodales sit amet enim. Suspendisse aliquam, nisi eget mattis tincidunt, lacus diam posuere ligula, nec malesuada mi justo eget ligula. Vestibulum ut mauris facilisis, ornare magna vel, varius ex. Aenean dui risus, scelerisque ac magna vitae, faucibus auctor lorem. Nulla in metus nibh. Nulla et volutpat lorem, eu viverra est. Aliquam convallis lectus orci, tempus eleifend erat finibus et. Maecenas scelerisque luctus venenatis. thumb|left|Aida zaskoczona kłamstwem Fitza Curabitur suscipit pellentesque nibh quis varius. Vestibulum imperdiet tortor et urna luctus semper. Nam rhoncus dictum sem. Donec erat ipsum, tempor vel magna vel, bibendum commodo nisl. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Etiam hendrerit sem non pretium tincidunt. Suspendisse sit amet nulla sed est pharetra dignissim. Integer pharetra velit viverra erat malesuada, sollicitudin lacinia urna fermentum. Duis placerat viverra tortor, dapibus accumsan purus accumsan sed. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis pretium urna ut tortor fermentum dignissim a eget elit. Nauka o kłamstwie thumb|Radcliffe wyjaśnia Aidzie czym jest kłamstwo Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam id laoreet mauris, non ultricies dolor. Cras pretium nunc a elit pretium, sed maximus nunc placerat. Quisque suscipit ligula eget risus laoreet, a fermentum erat ullamcorper. Fusce sagittis, dui vel ultricies iaculis, eros magna pellentesque lorem, at dapibus nisi libero non risus. Ut nec leo nec nunc vehicula sodales a ac sem. Donec finibus tortor sed faucibus tincidunt. Phasellus a diam fermentum, euismod elit vel, vestibulum mi. Aliquam a imperdiet lorem. Sed et euismod tellus, vel fringilla lorem. Phasellus ullamcorper quam vel viverra pellentesque. thumb|left|Aida spotyka Phila Coulsona Praesent magna nisl, varius a euismod sit amet, facilisis vel sem. Mauris faucibus arcu dui, facilisis egestas nisl pulvinar eu. Pellentesque eget consectetur libero. Sed quis iaculis diam, at mollis diam. Fusce eget efficitur dolor, ut consectetur mauris. Aenean ullamcorper sit amet lorem ut pellentesque. Nunc facilisis laoreet urna in laoreet. Quisque nulla leo, lobortis vel ex eu, faucibus blandit nibh. Curabitur placerat urna ex, quis faucibus nunc sodales sit amet. Integer quis porttitor ante, sed mattis diam. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Aliquam pretium auctor fermentum. Donec at tincidunt nisl. Morbi sagittis pellentesque odio, vel venenatis orci porta ut. Mauris molestie rutrum libero. Korupcja Zdobycie wiedzy z Darkhold thumb|Aida czyta Darkhold Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur pretium id urna sit amet eleifend. Mauris ac nisi ipsum. Vestibulum at consequat felis. Aenean tortor mauris, euismod vitae convallis ut, pulvinar a nibh. Nam vehicula, massa ac vehicula luctus, nulla sem posuere diam, vitae ullamcorper mi magna sit amet ligula. Mauris ac quam sodales, feugiat mauris a, ultricies urna. Sed vehicula, libero eget efficitur efficitur, nisi diam accumsan lacus, a eleifend erat erat a quam. Quisque faucibus quis ligula ac elementum. Duis tortor ipsum, molestie ut maximus condimentum, porta eget ante. Etiam et eros id libero consequat lobortis sed sit amet leo. Donec vitae leo non orci tempus semper. Donec eget magna sit amet lectus molestie dapibus a eu erat. Stworzenie międzywymiarowej bramy thumb|left|Aida tworzy portal do innego wymiaru Nullam eget leo varius, consectetur arcu quis, rhoncus velit. Nullam vitae sapien ac massa iaculis consectetur. Pellentesque ultricies dapibus lobortis. Nam faucibus dapibus fermentum. Maecenas id tempor nunc, sed porta dui. Mauris accumsan nec augue et semper. Nullam nec suscipit ipsum. Nunc bibendum mattis congue. Sed ac est convallis, pellentesque nunc ac, lobortis lorem. Etiam auctor sagittis venenatis. Quisque nibh augue, fermentum eget justo id, tempus faucibus ante. Phasellus porttitor justo et fringilla vulputate. Praesent nec nisi in risus commodo eleifend ac sit amet sem. In ullamcorper maximus rhoncus. Duis volutpat lacus quis finibus pellentesque. Duis non dui sed dui luctus commodo. Nulla congue purus sit amet urna efficitur, ut hendrerit nunc vestibulum. Vivamus ligula eros, lobortis vitae tellus vel, pellentesque posuere leo. thumb|Aida tworzy ludzki mózg Fusce sollicitudin facilisis augue in congue. Suspendisse blandit a enim et porta. Morbi commodo feugiat sapien vitae convallis. Nunc sapien est, condimentum a enim sit amet, lobortis scelerisque odio. Ut tristique ipsum dolor, sed lacinia neque porttitor a. Nullam ultrices bibendum dolor vitae venenatis. Donec efficitur, dolor quis dignissim interdum, velit tortor iaculis nulla, eu mattis turpis nisl eget elit. Mauris convallis turpis turpis. Vivamus bibendum aliquam libero, at pulvinar nulla vehicula vel. Proin fringilla urna a mi tincidunt, non tristique augue tristique. Nunc dolor lectus, pretium eget augue at, interdum mollis dolor. Nullam sed dictum turpis. Praesent quis mi eget elit dictum porttitor non nec justo. Quisque nulla erat, commodo ut bibendum pulvinar, lobortis in sem. Vestibulum congue elementum placerat. Ut quis dictum lacus, id egestas ex. Stworzenie L.M.D. May Wkrótce. Pomoc T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w walce z Morrowem Wkrótce. Morderstwo w tajemnicy Wkrótce. Konfrontacja w mieszkaniu Radcliffe'a Wkrótce. Kradzież Darkhold Wkrótce. Panowanie nad agentką May Wkrótce. Więzienie Melindy May Wkrótce. Współpraca z Watchdogs Wkrótce. Bronienie Radcliffe'a Wkrótce. Spotkanie z pierwowzorem Wkrótce. Manipulowanie Ivanovem Wkrótce. Rozwiązanie paradoksów Wkrótce. Platfroma Wkrótce. Przejęcie kontroli Wkrótce. Konfrontacja z Radcliffe'em Wkrótce. Przesłuchanie Daisy Johnson Wkrótce. Zdrada Melindy May Wkrótce. Projekt Zwierciadło Wkrótce. Zdobycie wolnej woli i emocji Wkrótce. Android zamieniony w człowieka Uratowanie Macka Wkrótce. Wyznanie Fitza Wkrótce. Zemsta i śmierć Wkrótce. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności Moce * Syntetyczne ciało – Wkrótce. ** Nadludzka siła – Wkrótce. ** Czynnik gojący – Wkrótce. ** Teleportacja – Wkrótce. ** Manipulacja elektrycznością – Wkrótce. Byłe moce thumb|Wnętrze Aidy * Fizjologia androida – Gdy była androidem, fizjologia Aidy była znacznie lepsza od człowieka. ** Nadludzka siła – Aida dysponowała siłą przekraczającą siłę zwykłego człowieka. Była w stanie zabić człowieka poprzez złamanie mu karku jedną ręką. W trakcie walki z agentką May, Aida zdołała rzucić nią z wielką siłą, używając tylko jednej ręki, a podczas konfrontacji z członkami Watchdogs z łatwością przebiła ręką brzuch Leo Babikova. ** Nadludzka wytrzymałość – Bycie androidem czyniło Aidę wysoce odporną na wszelkie obrażenia fizyczne. W trakcie walki z agentką May, Aida była niewzruszona atakami przeciwniczki, dopóki ta nie przebiła jej brzucha pogrzebaczem, który zmusił ją do odczucia bólu i chwilowego wyłączenia się z walki. Mimo zwiększonej trwałości, Aida była podatna na niektóre ciosy, takie jak ataki ostrymi przedmiotami, które mogły uszkodzić jej robotyczne kończyny i narządy. Przykładowo, Alphonso Mackenzie odciął głowę pierwszemu modelowi Aidy swoją strzelbą z toporem. ** Nadludzki refleks – Odruchy Aidy były zwiększone, przez co mogła ona reagować niemal natychmiast na większość sytuacji, co wykorzystywała często w walce. Zdolności * Wielojęzyczność – Aida została zaprogramowana tak, aby otrzymywać informacje za pomocą binarnego systemu numerycznego. Mimo to, potrafi też mówić płynnie po angielsku i rozumieć inne języki, takie jak chiński. * Przyspieszone procesy myślowe – Aida może przetwarzać kwadrylion funkcji, działań i procesów w ciągu sekundy. Wyposażenie * Zasilacz czystej energii – Wkrótce. * Rentgenowski implant oka – Wkrótce. * Rękawice sprzęgające lasery – Wkrótce. Relacje Występy Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 3 * „Ascendencja” (debiut) Sezon 4 * „Duch” * „Powstanie” * „Pozwól mi ogrzać się przy Twoim ognisku” * „Pakty z naszymi diabłami” * „Morze ognia” * „Niespełnione obietnice” (obecnie i w retrospekcji) (zniszczenie; pierwsza wersja) * „Patriota” * „Pobudka” * „Niebezpieczna sprawa” * „Bum” * „Człowiek za tarczą” * „Samokontrola” * „Co jeśli...” * „Tożsamość i zmiana” * „Bez żalu” * „Wszyscy ludzie Madame” * „Żegnaj okrutny świecie!” (zniszczenie; druga wersja) * „Powrót” * „Koniec świata” (śmierć) Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, A.I.D.A., akronim od Artificial Intelligence Data Analyser, jest sztuczną inteligencją stworzoną przez Toma Thumba. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Life-Model Decoys Kategoria:Sztuczne inteligencje Kategoria:Przywódcy HYDRY (Platforma) Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Alphonso Mackenzie'ego Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Phila Coulsona